The Cyber-Invasion
by JlightingBaller
Summary: This is the first in a series telling an alternative story of the Doctor following the 12th Doctor's regeneration. Having crash-landed in London, the newly regenerated 13th Doctor meets his new companion Jennifer and battles one of his oldest and most fearsome foes.
1. The Regeneration

**Doctor Who Series 11**

 **Main Cast:**

 **The 13th Doctor**

 **Jennifer**

 **Episode 1: The Cyber-Invasion**

"You wait a moment, Doctor. Let's get it right. I've got a few things to say to you. Basic stuff first. Never be cruel, never be cowardly, and never, ever eat pears! Remember, hate is always foolish. and love is always wise. Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind. Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No one would understand it, anyway. Except, ah! Except children. Children can hear it sometimes. If their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too, children can hear your name. Argh! But nobody else. Nobody else, ever. Laugh hard, run fast, be kind. Doctor, I let you go."

The regeneration begins with yellow light streaming out of every corner of the Doctor's body. All around him, the TARDIS begins to explode and malfunction, foreshadowing yet another cosmetic change for the ship. The Doctor concludes his transformation with a gasp. Confused and disoriented, he pauses for a moment.

"Right, where was I?"

Parts of the TARDIS explode above the Doctor's head. Alarms sound as the cacophony in his ship only grows louder.

"Crashing again! Why do I never park you before I regenerate? Oh, my TARDIS, I am truly sorry. Any hope for a safe landing?"

More explosions follow, jostling the Doctor and nearly sweeping him off of his feet.

"I'm going to assume that's a no."

The Doctor clenches the TARDIS console, readying himself for the unsteady landing that is about to unfold.

"Ok, chin up, strong grip. All good. Then away we go! Haha!"

The TARDIS crashes into an open field and its doors open, as a confused Doctor emerges from the wreckage. Shortly after, his energy spent, he collapses and loses consciousness.

(To be continued)


	2. The Doctor Meets Jennifer

The Doctor slowly opens his eyes, his view a ceiling above him. He sits up slowly, still disoriented from his regeneration. He hears sounds coming from the kitchen behind him. He rises from the couch he was resting on and walks cautiously toward the kitchen. As soon as he crosses into the other room, he bumps into a young girl, who jumps back with a start.

"You're awake!" says the young girl.

"Where am I?" the Doctor replies.

"This is my home in London."

"You take a strange man into your home without question?"

"You looked like you needed help. Name's Jennifer."

The Doctor shakes her hand with a mixture of confusion and intrigue on his face.

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor of what?"

"The Doctor of...helping people."

"Well that's redundant."

The Doctor pauses for a moment, trying to jump-start his memory of the events that had previously unfolded.

"Jennifer, was it?"

"Yep."

"Jennifer, I have an extremely important question for you. All of space and time may depend on this very question, so I'm going to need you to hold nothing back and give me the complete and honest truth. Do you understand?"

"Uh...I guess…?" she replies, fearful of the pressure that the Doctor just bestowed upon her.

"Am I ginger?"

"Are you what?"

"Am. I. Ginger?"

"You don't know the color of your own-"

"Please! Just answer the question."

"No, it's sort of a...brownish color."

"Gah!" the Doctor grunts in reply. "Every time! What do I have to do to be ginger for once!?"

"Are you alright?"

"I have to go. I must be getting back to my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"It's my vehicle of sorts."

"Is that an acronym?"

"Yes actually. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Wait, how did you know that?"

Before she can reply, the Doctor and Jennifer hear a rustling in the living room. They look to see a silver dot dart across the room.

"What was that?" asked Jennifer.

The rustling continues and they both see the silver dot streak up the stairs like a bullet.

"Oh yes." the Doctor says, smiling with glee and anticipation. "I'm this kind of Doctor."

The Doctor and Jennifer walk upstairs into her bedroom. They hear a beeping sound and see her closet door slightly shaking.

"Stay back." the Doctor exclaims. He pulls out his trusty old sonic screwdriver, ready to stop the beast lurking through the door. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

The Doctor yanks open the door as the creature darts out from under it. He attempts to use his sonic to stop it in its tracks, but it fails. At the same time, Jennifer dives on the ground and snatches the silver dot with her bare hands.

"C'mon, you piece of metal!" the Doctor shouts at his sonic.

"Got it!" Jennifer yells.

The Doctor widens his eyes in surprise as he sees the creature squirming to break free of Jennifer's strong grasp.

"Very impressive." he replies. "You are one very interesting girl Jennifer."

"What is this?" she asks.

"No, no, this is not good" the Doctor replies. "This is really not good. This is a Cybermat."

"A what?"

"A Cybermat. They are small cyborgs used to guard, carry, and steal anything they are programmed to. Sometimes they can be used as scouts to monitor. They belong on Mondas though, not here. What are you doing here?" the Doctor asks the Cybermat inquisitively.

He tries to scan it using his sonic screwdriver, but soon remembers it's malfunctioning.

"I could scan if it weren't for this bloody old thing!" The Doctor throws it on the ground, only for it to light up in response.

"Haha yes! Batteries must have been loose. It happens all the time." he says with a grin. The Doctor scans the Cybermat with his sonic, its familiar whirring a comfort for him in this new, regenerated body. He flicks the sonic to read the data it gathered.

"I don't understand. This _is_ from Mondas."

"Sorry, what's Mondas?" Jennifer asks.

"Its home planet. And it's a long way away. If I can acquire its signal, I should be able to trace it back to its origin." The Doctor scans the Cybermat once more.

"Looks like the signal originated from Earth. Close by too. Not a long walk." He pauses distractedly, thinking to himself for a moment.

"Well, I must be going. Thank you very much for helping me and have a nice life." The Doctor dashes out of the room, ecstatic to continue on his first mysterious adventure as a new man.

"Doctor wait! What am I supposed to do with this thing?" Jennifer asks with worry on her face, still holding the squirming Cybermat between her hands.

The Doctor runs back into the room, embarrassment strewn across his face. "Right, sorry. I'm going to need that." He pulls out his sonic once more and disables the Cybermat. He takes it from her hands and pauses.

"Bye!" The Doctor dashes out of the room once more.

"Oh no, no, no. Where do you think you're going? I'm coming with you." Jennifer argues.

"It's too dangerous."

"I live for danger." she says with a smile.

"Do you? Well, try to keep up then!" The Doctor races out of the room for a final time with Jennifer in pursuit, both excited and relieved to have a companion by his side once more.


	3. A Mysterious Warehouse

The Doctor and Jennifer arrive at a large warehouse near a side street in London twenty minutes from her home. The Doctor, giddy with excitement, reluctantly keeps quiet, for fear of endangering Jennifer from whatever may be inside the building.

"The signal is coming from there." the Doctor says. "Walk slow and be quiet."

The Doctor and Jennifer sneak toward the entrance, darting their eyes back and forth to make sure there are no assailants waiting to surprise them. They slowly open the doors, which make an ear-piercing screech as they unveil the contents of the mysterious warehouse. It is abandoned, evidenced by the cobwebs scattered throughout the room and a layer of dust resting on the floor. There is one lonely white tarp in the center of the room, covering an unidentifiable object.

"Whatever is controlling the Cybermat is under that tarp." The Doctor smirks. "Shall we?"

They both creep up slowly toward the tarp. They each grab one end and yank it off the object like ripping a band-aid off of skin. The object in question is none other than the head of a Cyberman.

"I suspected as much. This, Jennifer, this is the head of a Cyberman. Why just its head though? And how did it get in _here_?" The Doctor turns on the Cybermat once more using his sonic screwdriver, having brought it to its destination. The Cybermat dashes toward the head, latching on to it and disappearing inside without a trace. The machinery inside the head activates as it starts to glow and come back to life.

"Hold on, Doctor, why'd you turn it on? That thing looks like it could kill us." Jennifer says.

"Oh, it's harmless without its body. Probably no need to worry." the Doctor exclaims uneasily.

"Probably?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Jennifer."

"Doctor." the Cyberman replies.

"Remember me? The man who stops the monsters, destroyer of worlds, all that nonsense. What are you doing here?"

"You will not stop us again." the Cyberman replies.

"Tell me then, what are you going to do?" the Doctor questions.

"An invasion is coming, Doctor."

"Well, I've already stopped an invasion of your kind before. Multiple times actually. Wasn't that hard. Was that what the Cybermat was for? Scouting?"

"Its purpose has been fulfilled."

"That's very ominous. No need to work on your threatening attitude there. Bravo." the Doctor exclaims, the confidence inside of him slowly rising in the face of one of his deadliest enemies.

"The Cybermen will rise once again. Humans will fall to the superior race. Prepare for conversion."

The Doctor gasps in pain as the side effects of regeneration submerge. He keels over, breathing heavily.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asks Jennifer as he kneels down beside him with concern on her face.

"My body hasn't adjusted to the regeneration yet. Usually I need a good rest first. Apparently, before wasn't enough. Do you happen to have any tea on you? It's very good in a pinch—Gah! The Doctor grunts in pain as he begins to lose consciousness.

"Doctor!" Jennifer cries.

"Prepare for conversion. Prepare for conversion. Prepare for…"


End file.
